


Someone Like You

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: After much begging Katniss returns home to visit her friends from high school but finds someone she had hoped to forget. New revelations and old feelings make her question everything she thought she knew about him and lead to a future she never thought possible.





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> When I was looking for songs Katniss would’ve sung in the story I came across Someone Like You by Adele and it ended up changing the story slightly. There is some high school angst, but the majority takes place just after college. 
> 
> Of course, I do not own Someone Like You, or The Hunger Games, that is Adele and Suzanne Collins.

 

 

_ I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited _

_ But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it. _

_ I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded _

_ That for me it isn't over. _

Katniss’ car flew along the country roads, even though it had been years since she was home she still knew her way to the familiar cabin in the hills. It’s not that she was meaning to not come home ever, but since her mother and sister moved away right after she graduated high school there was really no reason. She stayed in touch with a few of her friends from home and after much begging from Madge she agreed to come home for the last weekend before she was to move to the capital for her dream job working as a research assistant at the children’s hospital. 

As she pulled up the drive she saw his black Jeep parked along several cars she didn’t recognize. Panic and anger filled Katniss, what was he doing here? It’s not like he hung out with the rest of them. Immediately she thought back to the last time they spoke.

_ You know how the time flies _

_ Only yesterday was the time of our lives _

_ We were born and raised _

_ In a summer haze _

_ Bound by the surprise of our glory days _

Katniss needed to get ready for the talent show and decided to stay after school to practice. She was singing Someone Like You, by Adele but it just didn’t feel right. She chose the song to show off her range, but something was off. Frustrated, she stormed from the music room and nearly ran into him. She stared at him, her eyes asking the silent question of why he was in the music hall.  

Finally he spoke, “Hey Katniss, I uh, I heard you singing. It sounds really good.” 

“Thanks Peeta, why were you listening?” It came out more accusatory than she meant, but this was not an area Peeta Mellark normally hung out in. He was a jock, captain of the wrestling team, star football player, class president, up for Prom King and not at all someone who should be talking to theater nerd Katniss. Although Katniss had a crush on him, like all the other girls at the school, she wouldn’t dare let him know- he was out of her league anyway.  

A blush crept across his cheeks as he started to speak, “I just, well I was walking by and heard your singing, I remembered when you sang in elementary school. It was so pretty.” Katniss couldn’t help as her signature scowl took over.  He could tell she was questioning his motives and he was losing his nerve to do what he wanted. “When is the talent show?” 

“Why, so you and your friends can come and make fun of everyone’s hard work?” Katniss was filled with rage and took it out on him,  even though he was never anything but nice to everyone. His friends, on the other hand, thought they ruled the world and made sure everyone knew it. Even Principle Snow let them get away with anything they wanted. 

Peeta was taken back by her comment, he knew his supposed friends were jerks, but they were a few weeks away from school being over and he was planning a clean break from all of it. He hoped Katniss wouldn’t be a part of that break, but he was quickly realizing she couldn't separate him from them. “No, I just thought I could come and hear you sing. Without any of them.” It wasn’t working, he knew he needed to leave before he made it worse. “I, nevermind. Have a good day Katniss. I’ll see you around.” 

She stood firm watching him walk away, even if she thought he was there to really talk to her there was really now point. His blond curls poked out of his backward hat with the Panem University Logo. He had a full ride scholarship to go there for wrestling, which was four hours away from State where she was going on an academic scholarship. Katniss sighed and started to leave, deciding to go to the restroom on her way out. 

Before she could leave the stall she heard the familiar voices of the “cool girls” Clove and Glimmer, she was planning to just push past them until they started talking. 

“Did you hear Cato bet Peeta twenty bucks that he wouldn’t talk to Katniss. He told him he would give him twenty more if he actually asked her to prom.” Clove stated. 

“Why would he do that? He’s going with me, we are going to be Prom King and Queen, it only makes sense that we would go together.” Glimmer protested. 

“Well, you think he’s going with you. But I guess it was just a game to them. See if nerdy Katniss would actually think Peeta was interested in her. I wish I could’ve seen it. I bet she got all flustered and excited that he even knew her name.” Clove added. 

Katniss had heard enough, she charged from the bathroom and went to the sink, loving the fact that both girls were suddenly at a loss for words. She decided to add one more thing to really get to them. “You can tell Peeta that I already have a date to prom, Gale Hawthorne is coming back to take me. Have fun.” 

She charged from the room before they could respond back, and rushed from the building.  Of course it was a joke, she’s just glad she didn’t play her hand and let Peeta know she really did like him, but not anymore.  He was no better than the rest of them. 

_ Regrets and mistakes _

_ They are memories made. _

_ Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? _

“Hi Katniss.” His voice broke her thoughts as he approached her and she couldn’t control the butterflies that fluttered around her stomach. He was better looking now than in high school if that was even possible. His jaw had lost all of its roundness and was now sharp enough to cut glass, he looked a bit more muscular, no doubt from all the workouts he needed to do for wrestling, and his hair was shorter. One thing that didn’t change was his eyes, they were still deep blue, and right now they were filled with concern. 

“Hi Peeta, what are you doing here?” Just like the last time they talked her question came out harsher than she meant, but to be fair the last time he was just there to mess with her. 

“Madge invited me,” he replied, his voice seemed unsure. “I, well, I just wanted to say hi.” 

“Well, you said it.” Katniss stared him down, as he nodded and turned away. When he was gone she was filled with sadness, maybe she could let his past actions go it was 5 years ago after all. She marched over to the cooler and grabbed a beer before talking with the few friends she actually wanted to see.  

The whole night she felt Peeta’s eyes follow her as she spoke with Madge and Gale, who were finally a couple, as well as a few others who she hadn’t seen in awhile.  Every time she looked over at Peeta he quickly turned away, much like he had all through high school. At the time she wished it was because he liked her, but after that day she knew it had to be something else. 

Madge made her way from Peeta to Katniss, “Will you just talk to him?”

Katniss scoffed and took a sip of her beer as she shook her head. “Why should I? You know what he did.” 

“Katniss, things aren’t always what that appear to be. Besides, that was high school, you are starting a new job, we can legally drink this stuff and are actual adults now. Maybe you should act like it.” 

Katniss looked at her friend, “Some things can’t be explained away and forgiven.” She didn’t wait for a response before she marched off into the woods towards the dock. She was fuming, now her best friend was turning on her. What Peeta did was horrible, a move out of some dumb high school movie. She let her feet dangle into the water trying to calm herself when she heard a heavy tread start down the dock towards her. 

“You gonna finish me off?” She asked without turning around, she knew it was Peeta, he couldn’t have been quiet if his life depended on it. 

“No, I saw you storm off and Madge told me where you would be. Can we talk, please?” Peeta was still a few feet away, waiting for her to allow his approach when she nodded he sat beside her. The dock was so narrow she could feel the heat from his body on her legs and could smell him, a mixture of cinnamon, dill and something else. 

He took a deep breath before speaking, “I’m sorry.” Katniss raised her eyebrow and opened her mouth to speak but he continued. “Just hear me out. I don’t know what I did but it must’ve been bad to get you so upset.” 

Katniss was enraged, “What do you mean you don’t know what you did? Cato said he would give you money to talk to me, would give you more if you asked me to Prom when you were supposed to be going with Glimmer.  What was the plan, to get nerdy Katniss all excited that popular Peeta liked her then make fun of me in front of the whole school? I’m glad I overheard Clove and Glimmer talking about it before I could let myself believe it was anything more than a game to you.” 

Peeta looked at her in shock, “What are you even talking about?” 

“That day, by the music room, when you spoke to me for the first time in years. I overheard those two making fun of me in the bathroom after you walked away. Tell me Peeta what did you do with your winnings?” She was so mad she didn’t notice Peeta’s face getting red. 

“I didn’t take anything if anything Cato betting me to talk to you was about the only nice thing he ever did.” He looked down and sighed, “Katniss I have a huge crush on you, always have and that’s the truth. Cato realized I really did like you and in an attempt to get me to do something he told me he would give me twenty bucks to talk to you. I was never going to take the money, it was a way for me to finally get the nerve to speak to you. But you were so closed off and I don’t blame you. I lost my nerve and walked away. I know now what that must’ve looked like, but really I just...damn it...why can’t I ever just talk to you.” 

Katniss softened a bit at his words. “So what about Clove and Glimmer? How did they know?” 

Peeta looked away for a moment then looked back at her. “I honestly have no idea, but they loved being able to tell me that you were going to prom with Gale. They didn’t care who they hurt, they just loved doing it. That’s why I asked Delly to go instead.”  

Katniss thought back to that night, she called Gale as she was leaving the school and asked him to come back to go with her. Gale had told her he wanted to see if there could be something more than friendship between them, but as the night went on it was obvious to both of them they were destined to be only friends. 

Peeta showed up with Delly, someone who was genuinely nice to everyone just like Katniss thought Peeta was until the week before. But she couldn’t deny how handsome he was in his tux. He was voted Prom King along with Glimmer, she often wondered why he hadn’t taken Glimmer, now she had her answer. 

“I couldn’t take Glimmer after the way she acted, and I’m glad.  Did you know that Cato knocked her up that night?” Peeta’s words pulled Katniss from her memories. 

“No, I left after graduation and didn’t look back. Sounds like you dodged a bullet.” 

“There is no way I would’ve slept with her even if we did go to prom together. I know you don’t know me that well, but I was never like that. In fact, I didn’t sleep with any of them.” 

“Really?” Katniss just always assumed he had been with most of the popular girls.

“No, didn’t want to be with any of them. I was holding out for someone better.” Peeta bit his lip and looked down. 

This all sounded more like the Peeta she built up in her mind. “I guess I had an idea of who I hoped you were. That day forced me to toss it all out the window.” Katniss replied.

“And who did think I was before that day?” 

Katniss looked away, she couldn’t face him while she told him about the imaginary Peeta she had in her head. “Kind, generous, someone who didn’t care what others thought, someone who would do the right thing.” 

“And after I was just one of them, right?” He added. Katniss swallowed hard and nodded. “I like to think I am more of the person you described before. I came to your talent show, by the way, you were great.” 

Katniss’ head popped up in surprise, “You did? Why?”

“I wanted to hear you sing, I always loved your voice.” Peeta looked down, the blush covering his cheeks was spreading along the side of his neck. 

“I sang better because of you. After that day the song took on a new meaning to me.  I was hurt by you, and that was what the song was all about. Needing to move on.” She stared straight into his eyes and found that same hurt. 

“Yeah, then I guess I was right in the feeling that it was meant for me. After hearing it I felt like I had lost my chance, especially after seeing you with Gale, which I know now is nothing more than friendship. Madge and he are good for each other.” Peeta moved to stand, “Katniss I never meant to hurt you, if anything I was just a stupid boy who couldn’t talk to the girl he had a crush on.” 

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to walk away, but Katniss’ voice stopped him. “And now?”

He turned back towards her, it was getting dark, but she could still see the sincerity in his eyes. “Now I’m just a stupid man who still can’t seem to find the right thing to say to his crush.” 

His admission finally gave Katniss the courage to do something about her own crush, “Do you want to go somewhere else to talk. Maybe we can catch up?” 

For the first time all night Katniss saw a genuine smile on Peeta’s face. “I’d like that.” 

 

_ Never mind, I'll find someone like you _

_ I wish nothing but the best for you too _

_ Don't forget me, I beg _

_ I'll remember you said, _

_ "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, _

After talking Katniss found out she was actually moving into the same apartment building as Peeta in the Capital. He had taken an entry level job in public relations for a firm near the children’s hospital. One week later he showed up to help her haul her things to her 12th-floor apartment, only three doors down from Peeta’s place. She did a double take when he came down the stairs, he had on jeans, a white t-shirt that was pulled tight across his chest and a backward Panem University hat, just like the last time she spoke to him in high school. It was almost as if she was getting a second chance to finish that day. 

After moving everything in Peeta told Katniss to get cleaned up so he could take her out for her first night in her new place. An hour later he showed up at her door in dark jeans and a button-down blue shirt that made his eyes pop even more than normal. Katniss wore a dress she just bought at Madge’s insistence, it was a simple sleeveless green dress that stopped above her knees. 

He stopped for a moment, looking her up and down before raising his shaking hand to give Katniss the small bouquet of flowers. “You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks, you clean up pretty well yourself.” She answered as she took the flowers from him, realizing the had no clue if she even had a vase for them.  

As if he was reading her thoughts he reached down and picked up a small glass vase from next to his feet. “I didn’t think you had a vase, so I got one as well.” 

After she placed the flowers in water they left for The Arena, supposedly the best restaurant in the capital. Katniss couldn’t remember the last time she felt so free or laughed so much.  She finally put all the pieces together and figured out Gale and Madge were a part of getting Peeta and her to talk last week. Not to mention it was Gale that told her about the apartments Peeta and her live in, she would deal with his meddling ass later.  

After dinner, they returned to their apartment building and Katniss noticed Peeta was more nervous now than during the actual date. As they passed her door he paused, “do you want to come over to my place? I know you’re probably tired but there is something I’d like to show you.” 

Katniss smiled at him, his cheeks had a blush to them again, how could she say no. “Sure.” 

He slipped his keys in and opened the door, placing his hand gently on the small of her back to guide her though. His apartment was the same setup as her’s, a small entry that led to an open floorplan with a great room and kitchen, the bedroom was down a small hall.  He turned on the lights and Katniss couldn’t believe her eyes.  A large sign hung along the back wall with “Prom 2012” on it and sailboats along, she remembered the theme their senior year had been “Sail Away With Me.” 

“What’s all this?” She questioned. 

Peeta smiled at her, “Well I was too much of a coward to ask you to prom even though I really wanted to go with you. I thought we could have a do-over.” Peeta hit a few buttons on his phone and “I Won’t Give Up” started playing over the speakers. He then held out his hand which Katniss took, allowing him to pull her close as they swayed to the music. 

“I like this prom better than the one we went to,” Katniss admitted as she looked up at Peeta. 

“Me too. Don’t get me wrong, I had fun with Delly but I spent the majority of the night looking over at you and Gale.” 

“Well, now that you have me what are you going to do with me?” Katniss teased. 

“I’m never going to let you go.” Peeta brushed a hair back from her face. “I just wish I had tried to talk to you again after that day.” 

Katniss smiled at him. “I didn’t help the situation much. I was too stuck on seeing the bad and not trusting who I knew you really are. But I think this is better anyway.” 

“How?” Peeta questioned. 

“We know who we are now, and what we want. Before we were just silly kids with a crush.” Katniss raised on her toes so she could do what she really wanted, kiss Peeta. He seemed surprised at first and when his brain caught up he deepened the kiss building a fire in Katniss’ core. 

When they finally separated Peeta asked, “and now?”

“I know I want to be with you. Aren’t you supposed to get lucky after prom?”

“I guess so, I didn’t though,”Peeta admitted, even though Katniss knew that was the case. 

“I didn’t either.” Katniss pulled away and started walking towards where Peeta’s room should be. “You did say this was a do-over.” 

Peeta stood slack-jawed for a few moments before he caught up to her in his room. Katniss stood by the bed waiting for him to make a move, she was so far out of her comfort zone being the aggressor she didn’t know what to do next.  

He wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in for another passionate kiss. “Katniss, are you sure? We don’t have to do anything tonight. I’m fine just being with you.” 

Katniss was always better with actions than words, she backed away enough to release her dress and let it fall to her feet. Suddenly she was very self-conscious of the fact she was standing in front of Peeta Mellark in only a set of black lacy underwear. She immediately crossed her hands in front of her, but Peeta closed the gap. “You are breathtaking,” he whispered in her ear before he placed gentle kisses along her neck.  All of her thoughts left her mind as she focused on the feeling of Peeta mouth and tongue working his way to the valley of her breast.  Katniss moved her hands between them to unbutton his shirt, she pushed it off and took her turn to look him over. His body was still sculpted like a wrestler, strong arms, and broad chest, then her eyes went lower to patch blonde hair that disappeared below his jeans. 

Peeta’s hands went to her breast, but she wanted to feel more. She unclasped her bra and let it fall between them. He wrapped his hands around her back and laid her down on his bed to continued worshiping her body with his hands and mouth. When his hands made it to her core he looked at her, “is this okay?” 

She looked into his deep blue eyes, this was what she wanted, in fact, she never wanted anything more. Her answer was simple, “yes Peeta, I want you.” 

He looped his fingers in her panties slowly pulled them down her legs, she expected him to come back up to her instead his face stopped at her core and the next sensation was one that made her whole body heat up. Peeta worked her with is tongue and mouth, until she exploded. As she recovered he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, while Katniss tried to move her hands between them to get his pants out of the way. She was on fire and wanted everything.  He took the hint and tried kicking his pants down his legs as she helped push them with her feet. He reached past her to the nightstand rifling through it until he found what he was looking for. She thought the signals were clear, but he asked again. “Are you sure you want to?” 

Katniss nodded, “I’m sure.”She took the condom from him, ripped it open and rolled it down his length. He was bigger than anyone she’d ever been with, not that it was an extensive list. He slowly pushed in and waited for her to be ready, she bucked her hips and he took it as the sign to move. His thrust were long and deep, hitting her in just the right spot. She felt a second orgasm coming on, “Oh my God Peeta. Don’t stop.” 

He moved a hand between them, rubbing her clit causing her to explode once more. The feeling was enough to push him over the edge, and after a few more frantic thrusts he called out her name and stilled over her. 

After disposing of the condom Peeta crawled back into the bed, wrapping her in his arms. “I don’t usually do that on the first date. I just wanted you to know that.” 

The idea that he wanted her to know that made her smile, this was the Peeta she always believed was real. “I don’t either.” She had her head on his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. Everything about this should make her want to run for the hills, instead, she is happy it happened; that’s when it hits her. “We could’ve waited,” she felt Peeta stiffen under her and she moved to sit up so she could look him in the eyes to say the next part. “But I think we both know it would’ve happened anyway. This isn’t a one night stand for me.” 

Peeta smiled at her, “It’s not one for me either, I like to think it’s the start of something else. Something real.” 

Katniss kissed him, pouring all the emotions she was feeling into the kiss. She laid her head back on his chest over his heart and let the sound lull her to sleep knowing this is how it was always meant to be. 


End file.
